The Unicorn Princess (Swan Princess:Sonic Style)
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: As children, Prince Silver and Princess Blaze weren't exactly the best of friends. But, as they grew up, they began to see each other differently. Before their kingdoms could unite, Mephiles took Blaze away and put her on a spell which she could turn into a unicorn on daylight... Silver must break the spell by proving the world that he truly loves Blaze. Will he able to break it?


**Author's Note: This is a crossover fic of Sonic the Hedgehog and The Swan Princess. But, I changed the title to 'The Unicorn Princess'. Instead of the main character turning into a swan, she will turn into the unicorn that was like My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic's unicorns. But the storyline will still be the same as the Swan Princess movie but there are some changes because of the Sonic characters. Okay, now enjoy!**

**Cast:**

**Silver - Derek  
Blaze - Odette  
Vector - King William  
Vanilla - Queen Uberta  
Sonic - Bromley  
Espio - Lord Rogers  
Knuckles - Chamberlain  
Mephiles - Rothbart  
Rouge - Bridget the Hag (Yes, I'm serious)  
Big - Speed  
Antoine - Jean-Bob (He's not cursed as a frog in this one, really, I just had to put him the story)  
Charmy - Puffin**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far away. A king and his people were waiting for a child to be born. The green crocodile named Vector is pacing back and forth by the door. So now, a daughter was born. A princess. She was given a name...Blaze the Cat. Kings and Queens gather to the kingdom to exchange gifts for the new princess. Among them, there was a rabbit named Queen Vanilla, along with her son who is a white hedgehog, Prince Silver. The hedgehog toddler came to the small bed where baby Blaze is on. Silver smiled at the new princess and gave her a gold necklace. Blaze gurgled as she tried to take the necklace with her small hands. As Vector and Vanilla watched in happiness, they both now have a thought, a same idea. Silver and Blaze will be brought together each summer in hope they will fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But, unknown to them, there was a dark figure who had a plan on his own, the evil enchanter, Mephiles the Dark. When he found out about Blaze's birth, it concerns him... For years, he wanted to take over Vector's kingdom, but the time isn't good when the princess was born. Before anything could happen, Vector attacked the creature of darkness and spells. But overall, Mephiles only vanished with the power of darkness. He swore he will come back to take over the kingdom and everything that Vector loves will be his. Mephiles disappeared with laughter as Vector made a glare at the darkness. No matter how long it will take for the creature will come back, he will be ready.

But, the threat was forgotten. In the distant summer, it was the time for Silver and Blaze meet. Vector and Vanilla were so excited for this first day of the two mobians meet, they have hopes for every summer for the two could fall in love.

At Queen Vanilla's castle grounds, the rabbit and the hedgehog were waiting for two visitors. The sounds of horses were heard aorund the corner of the castle walls. One brown horse turned to the open gate and Vector and a young purple cat were on it. Vector got off of the horse and put the cat down.

"Ah, Queen Vanilla. Lovely as ever, I see." He greeted and made a bow as Vanilla made a curtsy. "And, who is this young man? Young Prince Silver the Hedgehog?" Vector asked, winking at Vanilla. Silver bowed to the crocodile.

"Welcome to my kingdom, King Vector. And to you, young Princess Blaze the Cat." Vanilla says. The purple cat gripped onto her pink dress in shyness. Vector gently push Blaze over to Silver who was forced to go up to her. So, the two children were standing in the center in front of each other. Silver bit his lip in annoyance.

"...Hello, Princess Blaze. I'm very please to meet you." He greeted, gritting his teeth. Blaze curtsied to him, but Silver walked away from her, but Vanilla shook her head at him. Silver rolled his eyes and turn back to Blaze. He really doesn't like the idea of Blaze coming here for summer. Every summer for years! But...why? Silver shook his head and lifted one of Blaze's hand, he looked at her face, which made a snarl of disgust. Silver planted a quick kiss on her hand and wipe off the taste. And Blaze brushed her hand with her dress and crossed her arms. Silver also notices that she never spoke to him ever since she got here and he is the only one he had to say hello.

"Blaze, say hello to Prince Silver." Vector said. Blaze shuts her eyes in annoyance.

"...Hello...Prince Silver." She finally said. Silver and Blaze knew this summer they have to share together could be pretty complicated. They have no choice but to go along with it by their parents' requests. Still, Silver and Blaze weren't very the best of friends. They don't have anything in common.

By the time they were teenagers, they get along alright, but not really close to be real good friends. But, Vector and Vanilla have a few summers left. As summers go by, the new summer begins now. Things will become different. Now, in the empty room the door on the right opened and Silver was pushed inside and try to run out, but the door closes and it's locked. Silver looks the same, only except that he is wearing a blue suit with white highlights and wearing a red cape and black boots. Then, he heard a second door open behind him. He turned his head and saw a purple cat being thrown in and the door closes. She is wearing a purple and white dress and purple high heels. Her hair is in a ponytail which Vector really doesn't want her hair to look like that, but she didn't care. Silver realizes this cat is Blaze...she looks so...different. Blaze turned slowly to face him staring at her in silent. But, she sees him smiling at her in interest. She couldn't help but to smile back. They began to see each other differently. Blaze curtsied to Silver, and Silver bowed to her. Little did they know, Vector and Vanilla watched the two getting close to each other and began to start talking.

"They...they like each other!" Vanilla said with a smile. "Everything was according to plan!"

"Let's get our hopes up for tonight. They will have to dance in the ballroom and love will be in the air." Vector said. "I'm glad we have the same idea."

"Same here, Vector."


End file.
